


I Sing of Heavenly Light

by snowynight



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Persephone asks for help to escape from Hades, because she'd rather die than prosper in darkness.





	I Sing of Heavenly Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



The sun smiled on Persephone and light danced around her.

Until Hades.

“Send my pleading to the Earth. Let my mother know my plight”, She begged trees and flowers.

“You’re our queen.”

“I live on light.”

“What’s light?”

 _How can you describe light to the blind?_ “A hand which warms you up, a sign that guides the journey.”

“We know not of what you said, but we will send your sorrow into the wind.”

When she returned, she cried. The sunlight burnt her eyes. Demeter crushed her with a hug, but she'd rather suffer in light than prosper in darkness.


End file.
